


Life Song

by l1zru



Series: Life Song [1]
Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l1zru/pseuds/l1zru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is trying to start another war between Angels and Demons and Gaia, a half demon half angel, is tasked to stop it before it can destroy the world of man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Song

After finally rolling out of bed she hit the power button on her computer before heading to the bathroom. By the time she got back it was sitting on the log in screen, waiting for her password. She slid into her chair and quickly keyed it in then waited for it to finish booting up before opening up the blinds and window to let some fresh air in. When the computer was ready she loaded up Steam, picked a game and started playing.

“Well, I didn’t think I would see the great Gaia living with a bunch of humans” he said as he sat on the windowsill, watching her.

She raised an eyebrow but didn’t take her eyes off the screen when she already knew who it was especially with the fact that he was sitting in her window.

“If it’s escaped your attention they’re everywhere these days. I don’t have much of a choice now do I?” it came out sounding more like a tired mumble than anything else.

He didn’t reply and she didn’t turn around until she heard his body hit the end of her bed and his feet hit the floor. She couldn’t help but watch him, all muscle under a tight shirt. He just looked at her with a grin before getting up and pulling her out of her chair. She yelped in response before he dropped her onto the bed and climbed up to pin her.

“Remember all the fun we used to have?” his words were meant to be a tease.

“Used to being the key word in that. That was centuries ago. So why are you here? Surly you didn’t just come to visit me.” She came off sounding more irritated by his visit than she actually was. In fact she was happy that he did but she wasn’t about to tell him that.

He frowned and stretched out on the bed.

“I wish it was for pleasure but The Council needs us for work.” It was hard to hear him from where she was sitting with him staring at the ceiling like he was.

She sat up and pinned him before leaning over and putting her lips to his while his fingers trailed up her back, causing her to shiver. She may not like humans but she hated The Council even more for what they did to her but their orders were absolute.

“Sam is probably going to try to hang you for this. He always was a jealous bastard. Coffee?” that sounded way more cheerful then she meant it to.

She got up and turned on the Keurig before loading it up and putting her coffee cup underneath it.

“How can you drink that stuff?” He sat up and shuddered.

He slid to the end of the bed as the Keurig started pouring the coffee into her coffee cup. She took it out and put in some sugar and coffee whitener before stirring it and taking a sip.

“I don’t function without this. So why exactly are you here?” she said looking at him from over the rim of her coffee cup.  
War tossed his hands up before going over and plucking the coffee cup out of her hands. She made a sound in protest but otherwise didn’t move.

“The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can leave” he said as he grabbed her around the waist.

She leaned into him. “Fine but you’re making the jump. Doing it this way makes me disoriented enough as it is.” She closed her eyes and let him do his thing. They weren’t where she thought they would be.

“Wait, where are we? Are we where I think we are?” She looked around the cavernous room. It was brightly lit with a bunch of pink and red stained glass windows. A chuckle sounded from behind War making her peer around his arms.

Samael was one of the few that put fear into her. War was taller than her by over a foot and Samael was taller than him with hulking wings and a tail that seemed to have a mind of its own. It also didn’t help that his horns looked like they could skewer anything stupid enough to get in his way and that he would do anything to have her. To his dismay she had turned him down every time in favor of War, who from the beginning, had her interest and her heart.

She frowned and watched him approach, looking rather satisfied with himself.

“You’re the only one not in their true form. Take it, your human form disgusts me” Samael said, now sauntering up to them. She wasn’t at all happy with it but she did it anyway if only to stop a fight.

Her true form had her wearing black boots with slacks and leather belt, a black shirt with silver scales made of steel and black gauntlets with claws that could skewer a human. She had a black dragon tail, fangs, red irises and black horns coming up from her red hair. The horns seemed to make her scalp itchy and she reached up to lightly scratch the spot so she didn’t put her claws into her own head. She sighed and tilted her head, which made the weight of her horns shift to an uncomfortable angle.

“Better?” she sighed, rubbed her neck and closed her eyes.

He didn’t reply as he walked past them to the wall causing her and War to look at each other, her tail curling around her legs in irritation. War put a hand on her shoulder and just watched Samael’s back. He returned a minute later and put something in her hand.

“If this goes the way I think it will you’re going to need to use this but use it only as a last resort” Samael said, taking his hand from hers. It was then she could finally see what he gave her.

In her hands was a ruby pendant in the shape of a tear drop. It seemed to glow from within in the dim light of the room.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” she said, moving her eyes from it to Samael.

He found his chair before sitting in it and answering her.

“It will help you find the one trying to start this war and it will act as a prison” Samael put his chin on his knuckles mid-sentence. He looked almost bored, which in a way made sense since he got his kicks from the angels being ripped to shreds. 

His eyes wandered over her then moved to War. She could tell he was contemplating on how to get War out of the picture but what stayed his hand was the fact that if he did, he would never get a chance to have her.

She looked at him before leaning into his chest.

“Let’s go. I need to see the tree” She put the pendant around her neck as she said it before closing her eyes. War made the jump and she opened her eyes when she heard his breathing change. At first she didn’t understand what was going on until she saw what he was seeing.

Yggdrasil was dying.


End file.
